


Fifty Shades Of Ray

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty things that describe Ray Toro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray Can Cook

**Author's Note:**

> These are all going to be really short.

"What are you eating?" Ray asked disgustedly when he saw Mikey with a microwave meal in front of him.

"...dinner?"

"No, no, no." Ray took the tray and threw it away. Ignoring Mikey's pouts, Ray made his way to the fridge, taking out vegetables and other foods. "You just wait Mikey I'll make you real food." After an hour of waiting and watching Ray cut food and throw them in a pan to cook, Ray finally set a plate of stir fry in front of Mikey.

"How did you know I fucking love this stuff?" Mikey asked through a mouth full of food. Ray just laughed and joined Mikey at the table with his own plate. "It's so good." Mikey commented.

Ray mumbled a "thanks." Before stuffing his face.


	2. Ray Is Random

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random is good.

"Hey Mikey guess what." Ray stated, walking in the front door.

"Hmm?" Mikey said, staring intently at the tv.

"Guess." Ray said.

"You're pregnant?"

"No."

"Uh, you got a huge raise and we can afford a mansion?"

"Pfft. I wish."

"I don't fucking know, you waxed your chest."

"No, never."

"I give up."

Ray took out a mini plastic gun, like the size those little army guys would have. "Pew, pew!" He exaggerated.

"What?!" Mikey cried, laughing. He was so confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me ideas because I need tons more.


	3. Ray Is Cuddly (and Squishy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like fluff.

"Ray," Mikey whined, extending his arms from where he sat on the couch. Ray walked over, picking Mikey up and wrapping his arms around him, sitting with him in his lap. 

"Yes?" Mikey just sighed and hugged Ray, resting his head on his chest. 

"You're amazing." Mikey mumbled.

"Yeah? How so?"

"You're cuddly and lovey and perfect."

"Yeah, sure." Ray said.

"You are! You make me feel loved and take care of me and give me cuddles." He nuzzled his head into Ray's shoulder, taking in his scent and sighing. "And you're squishy." Mikey added, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDEAS


	4. Ray Has Talented Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rays hands can do more than shred.

"Ray so help me god, stop shredding! It's turning me on!" Mikey yelled. He heard Ray turn up the amp and continue shredding on his guitar. Mikey thought of the way his fingers flew up and down the fretboard, the way his face is completely concentrated on getting the notes right. It's actually really kind of hot.

Mikey barged into Ray's studio music whatever room and Ray stopped, smirking up at Mikey. "Turning you on, eh?" He said. "Lemme tell you a secret," he set his guitar down and pulled Mikey closer. "My hands do more than shred." He ran his hands up under the back of Mikey's shirt, smirking at Mikey's moan. He knew his hands turned Mikey on.

Mikey was desperately leaning against Ray in seconds. It's not fair how much Ray knows about Mikey and knows how he works. Their lips found each others, their tongues dancing and their hands roaming the other's body. Mikey moaned and ground his hips into Ray's. he reached for Ray's belt, getting it undone and falling to his knees. He needs to taste Ray _now._

He pulled down Ray's pants and boxers, immediately sucking his erection into his mouth, earning a moan from Ray. He felt the weight of a hand in his hair, not really guiding him, it was just there. He sucked the best he could, working his tongue and his throat and it was all over too quickly. Ray came in his mouth with a groan, his hand tugging Mikey's hair lightly.

Ray pulled Mikey back up, undoing his pants and quickly fisting him. Mikey moaned and buried his face in Ray's shoulder, gently thrusting to meet his hand. It wasn't long before he came too, coating Ray's hand and whining. They both sat there for a while, panting, until Ray at least pulled up both of their pants.

"Yeah. Your hands definitely do more than shred."


	5. Ray Can Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chose a bad song but hey Ray can sing it if he wants to.

"Ray! Sing me a song!" Mikey whined.

"What song?"

"I don't know, just sing something." He started singing "Going to Pasalacqua" by Green Day. He knows Mikey loves that song.

"Here we go again, infatuation touches me just when I thought that it would end..." Mikey closed his eyes and leaned against Ray.

"Well I toss and turn all night thinking of your ways of affection, but to find that it's not different at all..." Mikey leaned up to kiss Ray, causing him to stop singing. 

"When you sing I want to kiss you." Mikey said.

"When you kiss me I want to sing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song lyrics aren't in order by the way.


	6. Ray Is Creative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentines day *shrieks* favorite holiday for fan fiction to take place.

"Ray, where the hell are we going." Mikey said more than asked.

"You'll see." Ray led Mikey down the stairs and into the basement. Ray took his hands off of Mikey's eyes, showing him the paper taped to the wall. "Scavenger hunt!" He yelled, running upstairs. 

"Ray you prick!" He yelled. "Don't leave!" But it was too late. Ray was on his way to where the scavenger hunt ended where he would stand there with Mikey's valentines day gift. Mikey sighed and followed the instructions on the paper.

The first clue led him to the park where they walk every weekend, but he had to check every single tree to find the freaking clue. The next one led him to the music store, then a comic book store, then to Gerard and Frank's house. All the clues had heart shaped candies on them, it was kind of sweet.

"Mikey, good to see you!" Gerard said.

"Give me the stupid fucking clue." Mikey said.

"Someone's grumpy." He said, handing over the slip of paper. Mikey grinned and stuck his tongue out at his brother, going back to his car to go to the coffee shop where the clue directed.

He walked in and immediately spotted Ray's hair. He grinned and walked over, greeted by a smile and coffee. "Well. That was fun." Mikey said.

"Oh yeah. Here's this." Ray said, giving him a slender box. Mikey opened it and found a necklace inside. It was in the shape of a heart and it had diamonds on it.

"Ray." Mikey said, smiling up at him. "Now I feel like shit, I only made you heart shaped cupcakes." Mikey said. 

"You're the best gift I could have." Ray said.

"I love you." Mikey said, getting up to hug Ray. He's so awesome.


	7. Ray Knows What Mikey Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Mikey loves to come home every day.

"Ray." Mikey whined, throwing himself on the couch when he got home from work. "Work sucks. So, so much." He said.

"Well, I know the cure to sucky work." Ray said, getting up and popping in "Jaws". He knows Mikey loves that movie. He sat back down, pulled Mikey to his side an threw a blanket over them. 

Mikey sighed, wrapping his arms around Ray and settling into his side. This is why Mikey looks forward to coming home every day.


	8. Ray Is Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray sighed and shook his head. Only Mikey.

Mikey's high pitched scream startled Ray, causing him to go running into the kitchen. "What?" He asked. Mikey cringed and pointed to the floor, where there sat a fair sized spider. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. "Oh, Mikey." Ray said, walking over and stomping on the spider.

"My hero!" Mikey cried, throwing himself into Ray's arms. Ray just sighed and smiled, shaking his head. Only Mikey.


	9. Ray Likes Colorful Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colorful things are good so why not.

Ray looked longingly at the guitars. "I want them all," he whined. "Especially this one." He pointed to the one that was multicolored, with splatters of color everywhere. Mikey sighed and walked over to the bass section. You could never stop Ray from staring at colorful things.

~

"Oh. My god." Ray said, walking over to the window. "Look at the hot air balloons!" He said, pointing to the sky. Mikey looked at them. It's not like they don't see hot air balloons by their house all the time. "They're pretty."

"I've never heard you use the word 'pretty' when you're not referring to guitars." Mikey said, but Ray wasn't listening, just staring out the window with a look of wonder on his face.

~

"Ray!" Mikey called from his computer, not wanting to get up. Ray never came into the room. "Raaay!" He tried again still nothing. He sighed an got up, walking down the hallway. 

"Ray, I was going to ask you, where's the..." Mikey trailed off, taking everything in. There was a box of crayons splattered across the floor and Ray stood beside them with his camera. "What are you doing?"

"The crayons fell and I thought it looked cool." He shrugged, taking a few more pictures. 

"Why don't I just buy you a box of rainbows, then you'd be happy." Mikey said.

"They sell those?" Ray joked.

"Yeah. Yeah, they do."

"Get me five."


	10. Ray Is Badass At Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray can play a mean video game.

"I know I can win this," Mikey said. "I know it."

"You wanna bet?" Ray dared.

"How about if I win, I get a blowjob," Mikey smirked. "What do you want if you win?"

"Same thing, I guess." They were both smirking now, their eyes narrowed as they battled each other at video games.

~

Twenty minutes later, Mikey sat staring at the screen that flashed "Player One Wins!". And of course, Ray was player one.

"Ha!" Ray chanted, throwing his fist into the air as Mikey pouted. "Well," Ray whispered huskily into Mikey's ear. "I don't see why we can't both win."


	11. Ray Is Gentle

Mikey remembers their first kiss like it was yesterday. He remembers how he pushed Ray's hair out of his face and then they kissed, slow and gentle and perfect. Ray still kisses him like that: in the morning when they wake up together, before they go to bed every night, and every time they cuddle Mikey gets kissed like that. He loves it.

He remembers the first time they had sex too, it was exactly the same. Ray took his time and was very gentle, and made sure Mikey was all good with it. It was perfect.

Ray is still like that, too. His touch is always so soft and his gaze caring and that's one of the reasons Mikey fell in love with him in the first place. He's gentle and caring and always puts Mikey before himself.


	12. Ray is Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self-explainatory.

"Ray, stop doing that." Mikey whined.

Ray stopped in his tracks. "Doing what?" He asked.

"Stop being so damn sexy because I would rather not pop a boner because Gerard will be here soon." Mikey explained.

"Um... Okay..." Ray said, turning and starting to walk toward the kitchen again.

"There you go again! Dammit Ray, you will be the death of me." Mikey called. "With your black shirt and your tight jeans and pretty face a gosh Ray why." Mikey babbled to himself. Ray heard every word of it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is yay and ideas are Ray Toro (in other words giving me ideas would be fabulous).


	13. Ray is a sucker (literally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take the sucking part any way you want...

"I vant to suck your blood!" Ray chanted.

"You're suck a dork." Mikey said, tugging on Ray's cape as they walked. 

"Hey, vampires kick ass." 

"You're starting to sound like Gerard." Mikey complained.

"Does Gerard vant to suck your blood?" Ray asked. Mikey sighed and shook his head.

"I know something else you can suck." Mikey mumbled. Ray thumped Mikey's shoulder.


	14. Ray is Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is chill.

Frank.

He was too much sometimes.

Frank jumped on Ray's lap again, trying his hardest to piss him off by poking and jabbing any part of him he could reach. Ray just sighed and continued to read his emails on his phone without taking notice.

"Ray, notice me," Frank whined.

"Trust me, I do," Ray said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, is someone pissy today?" Ray sighed again and stood up, causing Frank to fall to the floor with an 'oomph'.

'I'm not gonna strangle him' Ray thought to himself as he could hear Frank pounce on someone else from the kitchen.

And everyone thought that Ray didn't get mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh sorryyyyyyy in case anyone cares about this still it's really short but I kinda rushed this and oops.


	15. Ray loves animals

"Ray, you don't even like cats."

"Aw, come on Mikey, it will take care of itself! We don't even have to do anything except feed it." Ray looked hopefully at Mikey as he poked his finger through the cage as the kittens tried to scratch at his fingers. Mikey said nothing as they continued to play with the tiny fluffy demons, laughing at the way they would pounce or yawn or play. 

"I like this one." Ray went over to stand beside Mikey to see which one he was talking about. It was a black cat with white paws and a white tail, licking at Mikey's finger. "We should name it socks."

Ray didn't object, as long as they could take home a new friend.


	16. Ray is Important

The three guys sat in Gerard's living room trying to think up some new music. They all seemed to have writers block today. Mikey wondered if it was only because Ray wasn't there. 

Ray was usually the one who brought the riffs to the table. He would lay something out and they would all work around it. Sometimes Gerard would give them lyrics and they would write a song around it, like Frank and Mikey were trying to do, but it just didn't feel the same. Their music writing depended on Ray.

~

Ray had stepped out of their rehearsal before the show to take a call. They decided they would keep going, playing a little bit from each song on the set list for that night. Frank kept messing up, Gerard forgot a few lyrics and Mikey seemed to be the only one keeping up until he was thrown off by everyone else. 

"Okay, what he hell." Frank complained. 

"We need Ray," Gerard stated. So they stopped and waited for Ray to come back. 

"Where were we?" He asked.

"Right where you left us." Gerard told him. They needed Ray's cues for everything they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and kinda crappy and I apologize.


	17. Ray is Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gross. Absolutely disgusting.

"RAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Frank screamed. Ray was very startled and emptied almost an entire bottle of ketchup onto his plate in alarm.

"Putting ketchup in my mac and cheese?" He said, confused.

"Literally, Ray, what the hell is wrong with you. You don't deserve macaroni and cheese." Frank said angrily. After all, he was ruining perfect cheesy goodness with his satan juice. It was intolerable. 

"It's not that bad, Frank."

"Yes it is. It's a crime."

"Whatever you say." Ray shrugged, shoveling the food into his mouth.

~

"Oh. My. God. You really are satan." Frank whined out, cowering behind Gerard in their tiny bus kitchen. 

"Frank, ketchup isn't bad. Your taste buds are just stupid." Ray stated.

"My taste buds have at least some decency, unlike yours. On eggs, too? What made you think this was okay?" Frank whined. He looked at the poor scrambled eggs sadly. They didn't deserve this.

Ray just shook his head and went to his bunk to eat in peace, without being scrutinized for his condiment choices.


End file.
